


Lip Stains

by sadwriterhoe



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alex is a tease, F/M, Love Bites, NSFW, Other, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, They share a room, Virginity, alex fierro - Freeform, alex is a power bottom, alex is a power bottom change my mind, alex is gender neutral in this, alex is lowkey kinky, alex talks about the social constructs of gender sexuality and virginity, alex wears makeup, i have never touched a dick, its cute, its sex, like a lot actaully, magnus and alex smut, magnus calls alex baby, magnus chase - Freeform, magnus is a service top, magnus is fucked for alex, magnus is soft and careful, magnus says fuck a lot, percy jackson - Freeform, so magnus likes pussy lol, the one where alex wears lipstick and maggie can't keep it in his pants, these chase kids have mouths on them, they awkwardly talk about sex, they communicate, they them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwriterhoe/pseuds/sadwriterhoe
Summary: Alex and Magnus are chilling then Alex trys on lip stain and Magnus loses his goddamn mind. They've never gone "all the way" and Alex goes on a teeny rant about sexuality and social constructs. Banter-y, sweet smut ensues. Alex uses they/them in this and all descriptions of their *eh* bits is gender neural.





	Lip Stains

“Do you think this color washes me out?” Magnus was silent, absorbed in his book. “Mags.” He looked up.  
“Huh?” he said, eyes landing on his datefriend, Alex, who was curled up in their bed. Technically, it was Magnus’ room, but Alex and poured their stuff in slowly, and their bright pink and green belongings where scattered about the suite. Besides, the queen bed Alex was perched on usually ended up sleeping both of them. Magnus had been huddled up in an armchair, knees pulled to his chest, nose buried in his book since Alex had slipped into the room at about nine o clock. It was nearly eleven now, and they haven't spoken much, Alex content in involving themself in whatever was in the little box resting on their knee. But now Magnus’ full attention was captivated by his partner.  
Oh. In the soft lamplight, Alex’s sharp lines were softened. Magnus didn’t know it was possible to look like a god in an oversized tee shirt and mussed hair, but Alex looked ethereal with parted lips and searching eyes. Magnus’ attention zeroed in on those soft lips. Alex stared back solidly, unwavering as Magnus felt his head spin out of control. Alex’s plush mouth was stained a soft red. Magnus gulped in a breath.  
“Guh?” he managed to choke out. Alex rolled their eyes, that brain melting pucker slipping to a familiar exasperated expression at their boyfriend.  
“Does this color make me look weird?” Alex asked, running a hand through their hair and scrunching their nose down at a little compact mirror. Magnus dropped his book and stumbled over to the bed. He clambered, embarrassingly clumsy, onto the foot of the bed. He and Alex were now sitting cross legged facing each other. Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“Mags I literally just asked if you though the color washed me out,” they said, back to scrunching up their face in the compact mirror. Magnus though he might die right there. “Ugh, it’s probably it’s probably this gross lighting. Also, this isn’t my usual color palette.” They jujjed the dark red tee shirt they were wearing and the well washed cotton fell back down their thighs, exposing several more inches of smooth pale skin than before. Yep, gonna die now, thought Magnus. Alex frowned and waved a hand in front of Magnus’ face and he snapped back to reality. How the beautiful human sitting in front of him was real, he still failed to comprehend.  
“Dude. What planet are you on?” Alex asked playfully. Magnus managed a grin, which must have come out like a grimace because Alex’s smile fell. Their fingertips flew to their lips and they turned their head aside.  
“You don’t like it?” they said very softly, and Magnus’ brain stumbled to keep up.  
“No!” he barked then winced at the roughness of his voice. “No on course not baby, I’m sorry.” Alex turned back to him and grinned hesitantly, hand still hovering over their mouth.  
“Baby?” they teased and Magnus felt a blush race to his cheeks. He huffed.  
“What, I can’t call you baby?” he said and Alex’s smile widened.  
“I call you all manner of rude shit, you can call me baby any time of day,” they said. Magnus grinned.  
“Hey,” he said softly, and Alex’s eyes met his. “I like it.” He reached out and brushed their lips gently with his knuckle. Alex went still, like they would shatter if they moved as Magnus’ hand hovered over their cherry colored lips. “It’s pretty. Like you.” It was Alex’s turn to flush and the soft pink that bloomed under their freckles sent Magnus’ head careening again. He sucked in air and let his hand drop. Something like regret flickered across Alex’s face, but it was gone in a second.  
“Sam gave it to me,” they said quietly. “It- it’s cherry flavored.” Their hands twisted in their lap as they spoke, not looking at Magnus’ face.  
“Like, real cherries or cherry slushie? Because those are very different things,” he said, dipping his head into Alex’s line of sight. He was rewarded with a smile like pure sunshine and his datefriends attention returned to him.  
“I dunno,” Alex mumbled, “Haven't had real cherries in a long time.” They shrugged and Magnus felt a pinch of regret. There wasn’t much market for fresh fruit consumption in homeless teens.  
“Sorry I-” he began, but Alex cut him off.  
“You can taste.” Those bottomless amber and brown eyes blinked at Magnus.  
“Oh,” he said, a little startled, “I mean, sure, can’t hurt.” He watched Alex expectant of a little bottle or tube of the cosmetic. Instead, Alex leaned forward and pressed a sweet, warm kiss to Magnus’ mouth. Oh wow. Alex grinned as he blinked, dazed. Magnus’ tongue flicked out, as if chasing the fading warmth of lips on his, and was met with faintly sweet, sugary taste on his mouth.  
“I don’t,” Magnus mumbled, “think I tasted it properly.” His hands cupped Alex’s face and he brought their faces together. Alex exhaled softly into the kiss, and their arms came up to wrap around Magnus neck, resting over his shoulders. After a moment Magnus dipped in head forward, breaking the kiss. Alex’s arms still twined around their boyfriend, smiled. The red flush hadn't moved, and if anything they were glowing brighter and more stunning than before. Magnus licked his lips again, this time slow, and thoughtful, still looking in those deep, dark eyes. A shiver tickled Alex’s spine at the intensity of Magnus’ stare. Alex pulled their boyfriend closer, and their noses bumped. Magnus giggled, almost against Alex’s mouth. They closed the distance, catching Magnus in another kiss. This one was longer and brighter, both of them now with the taste of shrap artificial cherry on their tongues. Magnus shifted, pushing his weight gently over Alex. Alex’s arms wrapped tighter around Magnus, legs shifting around Magnus’ knees. A short gasp escaped their lips as Magnus kissed them harder, more insistent. Alex tangled their hands in Magnus’ straight blond hair, letting the soft strands slip through their fingers. The kiss was warm and soft and breathtakingly welcome despite the cherry.  
When they paused for proper deep breaths, Magnus was on his hands and knees, Alex flat on the untidy sheets of their bed. Alex loosened their grip around Magnus neck, and their warm arms brushed the soft skin at the base of Magnus neck. Magnus shivred at the contact. Alex smiled, and slid a hand over his cheek, tracing soft patterns with the pad of their finger.  
“You’re so gorgeous,” they murmured. “Shouldn't be allowed.”  
“Please,” Magnus scoffed, brushing a stray eyelash off Alex’s face. “You’re the most stunning thing I have ever seen.” Alex leaned up and caught Magnus lips by way of response, and pulled him back down into another kiss. Magnus collapsed around Alex, his hips falling between their legs. Alex managed to slip out for under Magnus and press him down into the bed without breaking the kiss. They peppered quick, jarring kisses on Magnus lips, then the corner of his mouth before working feather-light brushes along his jaw. When Alex hit the base of their boyfriends neck Magnus gasped and arched into Alex’s mouth. They laughed softly against the delicate skin and Magnus shivred. Goosebumps erupted under a gentle scrape of Alex’s teeth. Magnus made a quiet noise that sent off sparks in Alex’s stomach.  
“Gods, you’re so sweet. I’m barely touching you,” Alex murmured, nipping Magnus ear. He growled softly, and pulled Alex’s face over his, his other hand on their waist.  
“Don’t be an ass Fierro,” he snapped, and pressed a kiss under Alex’s jaw. A muscle jumped under Magnus’ lips and Alex hissed.  
“Fuck,” they gasped, fingers tugging Magnus’ hair, “me.” Magnus grinned.  
“Maybe I will if you keep being a tease,” he said casually, stroking a finger along Alex’s jaw. Alex gritted their teeth and slid from their prearch on top of Magnus to sit, resting on his hips. Magnus was surprised at the comfortability of the weight. Alex looked perfect, sitting there in a baggy shirt, with their now considerably messier green curls and plush red mouth. How they managed to look so gorgeous and at ease in so little clothing, quite literally sitting on Magnus was a mystery. Not that he was complaining. In fact, he was running his hand along Alex hip, swallowing in the scene of the angel perched on his midsection.  
“Do you mean that?” Alex asked softly, hands resting Magnus’ stomach. Magnus started back almost lazily, still absorbing the view.  
“What? That you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, that I have the privilege to have said knockout sit on my lap?” Alex rolled their eyes and flicked him.  
“No asshat. You said you wanted- I mean you said…” they trailed off, clearly frustrated at losing confidence in the query. Magnus grinned up at them lazily, finger still tracing over the curve of Alex’s hip.  
“What, baby, speak up,” he murmured. Alex growled in frustration.  
“This isn’t funny, asshole. This is a serious conversation. I’m trying to ask you if you want to have this conversation.” Magnus dropped the smile and sat up, hands cupping Alex’s wasit to steady them as he dragged both of them to a sitting position. Magnus now leaning against the headboard, Alex slid down to his knees and them flopped off onto the mattress, next to Magnus.  
“Hey, Al, I’m sorry. You’re asking if we- I mean if I want to have the talk right now. Like, the sex talk.” Alex wrapped their arms around themself.  
“Yeah,” they muttered, eyes still fixed percingly on Magnus. Magnus leaned forward intently.  
“Sweetheart, I completely agree that a conversation that should be had, I just want to check in with you and make sure.” He shrugged. “Sex hasent ever come up for us. I mean, we don't really- we’re not very…”  
“I get it, Mags, I break stuff off a lot. I just… this relationship is super different than anything I’ve had. It’s just… well, we’re safe. You are safe. I never had the chance to be even close to something I actually care about.” Magnus inhaled sharply.  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. Me too. I really don’t want to pressure you. Like, ever, you know that Alex. I want you to be safe and happy, and obviously if that doesn't include all of this,” he gestured weakly at the rumpled bed, “then that stuff won’t happen.” Alex smiled.  
“Mags, you are a sweetheart and I love and respect everything you just said. But I totally want ‘all this,’” They grinned. “I like making out and I’d like to do more. I just want us to be healthy and talk about it. Asking each other what we want, what we don’t.” Magnus ignored the flutter in his stomach and grinned at his partner.  
“So. Um,” he began, “Communication. I’ll start with my, uh, experience. Which is, uh, basically nothing. I kissed two girls, one in third grade, the other stuck up conversation with me at a shelter on New Years. We kissed at midnight. I was fourteen.” He wiped his hands on his sweatpants. Alex looked like they were trying not to laugh.  
“Okay. I had a girlfriend when I was twelve. We went to school together. Her mom saw us holding hands and she never talked to me again. Adrain and I… we kissed a bit. We stayed together in shelters. Less likely to get messed with if someone else is sleeping next to you. I hooked up with a girl once at a house party. I wandered in because it was hailing and I want to see if I could crash unnoticed. She.. uh, went down on me.” Alex was blushing bright red but their words were mostly steady. Magnus coughed. They were both silent for a minute.  
“So would you consider yourself a… virgin?” Magnus asked. The words sounded harsh and grating to his ears. Alex frowned.  
“You know virginity is like, not a thing. Right?” they said. Magnus shrugged nervously, hoping he hadn't fucked up. Alex huffed a sigh. “It legit just means having not had sex by the modern defenition. But what the hell is it supposed to mean to me? I’m genderfluid for Loki’s sake! Well, actually his sake. Anyway, virginity for queer people especially is such utter bullshit if you think about it. When cishet people think about virginity they think about a girl who’s never had adick in her and a guy who’s never put his dick in someone, assumably a girl.” Alex paused, chest rising rapidly. Magn us started at them with a mixture of awe and confusion.  
“Okay,” he said slowly, “So how would you define virginity, as you, Alex.”  
“That’s the thing,” Alex said earnestly. “I don’t. I’m just Alex and nothing about me is going to change at least not wildly if and when I get laid.”  
“I feel like I ought to be offended I don’t have the skills to change someone's life,” Magnus mused jokingly. Alex rolled their eyes.  
“Maybe not with you dick alone,” Alex drawled and they both broke into peals of laughter. Alex collapsed into Magnus lap and by the time their laughter had subsided, Alex was halfway sitting in Magnus’ lap, head resting on his shoulder. Alex blinked up at Magnus and as the amusement faded, the soft urgency from before rekindled. They seemed to have the same idea because as Alex stretched upwards, Magnus brought down his head in a soft swoop, catching Alex’s mouth. Alex moaned softly into the kiss as Magnus dragged his hand down to their hip. He pulled Alex on top of him, one hand on their waist, the other snaking up the back of their neck, burrowing in soft green curls.  
“Ah, Mags,” Alex gasped, Magnus pinning his lips on the soft muscle under Alex’s jaw. “Fuck, Magnus,” Alex bit out as their boyfriends teeth nipped at the sesative skin.  
“Hm, you’re cute,” Magnus sighed. Alex shuddered at the ache in his voice, a thrill of uncertainty and adrenaline sparking in their veins. I could kiss this boy for hours, Alex though.  
“Lay down baby,” Magnus mumbled. Alex obliged and was rewarded by Magnus’ long, lean body caging theirs once again. Magnus sucked at the spot on their neck again until Alex’s hands shook so much they grabbed fistfuls of Magnus soft cotton tee shirt. Alex almost moaned aloud at the sensation of the muscles of Magnus’ shoulder roll under their blunt fingernails. Alex, suddenly emboldened, rolled their hips upward into Magnus.’ He groaned, tugging Alex’s hair.  
“Baby, baby,” Magnus babbled, his breath coming in short little pants, ghosting Alex’s ear. “Dear gods above below and fucking sideways,” he gasped. Alex giggled and caught him in a kiss. Magnus pressed eagerly into their lips.  
“Maybe not to loud on the g-o-d-s in bed Mags. Don’t want any unexpected visitors.”  
“I swear to you any god who dares look at you right now I will stab,” Magnus growled, pulling himself off Alex enough to give them a onceover. Dear gods, they really were too much, all swollen lips and wrecked hair, shirt pushed up to the tops of their thighs. Magnus swallowed hard when his eyes landed on the hem of the tee shirt. He could see Alex’s boxers, thin and green- of course.  
“Oh shit I didn’t- you- did you have on-” he stumbled.  
“Pants? No. Why would I, I’ve always got to kick them off at night, I get to warm,” Alex said calmly as if Magnus wasn’t clearly about to have a stroke.  
“I swear you’re trying to kill me,” Magnus choked out. Alex grinned and wiggled their hips under Magnus. “Shit. You little shit.” Alex grin widened, then melted into a gasping “o” as Magnus’ fingers knotted tighter in their hair.  
“Ah, fuck…” they moaned, pushing up against Magnus.  
“Who would have figured babes?” he smirked. Alex huffed.  
“Fuck you,” they gasped. Magnus shrugged.  
“Make me,” he said, voice low, eyes glittering.  
“Fine, jackass, get off,” Alex muttred. Magnus obliged, obnoxious smirk still etched on his stupid pretty face. Alex once again knelt over their boyfriend, this time with motivation, a purpose. Alex slid their hands under Magnus’ shirt, delighted at the jump of muscles. They looked up, pausing, at Magnus. He met their eyes, his blown wide to almost entirely uris in the low light. One of his hands gripped a cast aside pillow.  
“Alex, please,” he murmured, and Alex raised an eyebrow, in silent question. “Please, touch me.” Alex grinned and slid their hands under Magnus’ shirt, rucking it up, revealing a soft, pale expanse of skin. He was thin but had a good bit of muscle, and Alex ran the edge of a fingernail across his abs. The skin jumped at unfamiler contact most places and with every gental, exploratory slip of their fingers, the room seemed to get stiller and quieter. Almost as if the room was holding it breath. When they flicked their gaze back up to Magnus, checking in, Alex realized Magnus had gone still and silent, holding his breath.  
“Mags?” Alex asked quietly, hands stilling. Magnus’ eyes flickered open and he lifted off the bed, and pulled off his tee shirt in smooth motion. In the dim light, Alex started down at their boyfriend for a second. He was a vision, the warm light softening the tenseness in his face, goldening his hair. He look exquisite, sitting their clutching that worn shirt. Alex pressed a kiss to Magnus’ soft mouth.  
“You’re so fuckin’ hot, Mags, I’m gonna lose it,” Alex muttred. Magnus mumbled happily.  
“Please, Alex,” he asked hopefully. They sighed and kissed him, hands still canvassing his chest.  
“I think,” Alex said softly in Magnus’ ear, “That you’re wearing too much clothing.”  
“I ah-” he bit off a gasp and Alex licked a thin stripe up his throat. “Fuck thats hot.” His hands stumbled for the tie on his sweatpants, but Alex batted his hands away, pulling down the pesky fabric. They ran a feathery touch down the front of Magnus’ boxer and he moaned, arching into the contact. Alex shoved his hips back down.  
“Watch it,” they said sharply, and scraped a fingernail on Magnus’ hip, above his underwear. He hissed softly. Alex smiled. “Pain slut?”  
“Only for you, baby. If you recall our first meeting…” he trailed off, mischievous smirk playing across his face. Alex rolled their eyes and brushed their hand over Magnus’ lower stomach again. Magnus tensed and Alex’s fingers grew bolder and firmer until they were playing with the band of his underwear, slipping a tentative finger below the elastic.  
“May I?” Alex asked, voice husky. Magnus nodded, unable to spit out a response as Alex eased off the thin material until in pooled around Magnus’ ankles. He kicked them off.  
“Fuck, Mags,” Alex murmred appreciativly and Magnus flushed and thier eye raked up and down him slowly. Magnus squirmed a little, and Alex caught his hip in their hand, stilling him.  
“Please,” Magnus gasped.  
“Please what, Mags, use your words,” Alex drawled, clearly enjoying themself. Magnus moaned quietly, turning his head into the pillow. He mumbled something indistinguishable into the down.  
“Mags, sweetheart, I can’t hear you,” Alex said softly coaxing their boyfriend. Magnus took a shaky breath.  
“I said,” he muttered louder, “Please touch me.”  
“Mhm, good boy,” Alex said and dragged a finger from Magnus’ hip, down the curve of his v, to the skin next to his dick. Magnus whimpired. Alex ghosted a finger around Magnus’ dick, circling around his member, devouring the scent of Magnus’ arousal. Magnus’ whimpred louder, hips shifting, trying to chase the friction from Alex’s fingers. Alex scooted down the bed and situated themself between their boyfriends legs, pushing them open wider.  
“Mags, look at me,” Alex said softly. Magnus raised his head and almost passed out at the sight of his stunning partner with their head between his legs.  
“I’m looking babe,” he replied, voice raspy.  
“I want to taste you,” Alex said quietly, finger still lazily playing patterns over Magnus’ skin. It was incredibly distracting, but not as distracting as the words that spilled off those swollen red lips.  
“Fuck, please, Alex,” he cried quietly. Alex took this to stride and took hold of Magnus’ dick at the root and swiped a lick across the head. Magnus collapsed back down onto the pillows at the sensation. Alex licked the cockhead again before taking the tip in their mouth. They swirled their tongue around, savoring the salty taste that spread over their tongue. Confidence rising, they swirled their mouth more, swallowing more of Magnus, who was swearing like a sailor, hands scrambling at the sheets. Alex grinned, which was surprisingly difficult with a dick in your mouth.  
“Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, Alex,” Magnus cried, hands scrambling for something more substasial than flimsy linen to grip on. Alex continued to suck him off, unbothered by their boyfriend’s rising cries. “Alex, Alex please,” he gasped, “Stop, stop.” Alex froze and pulled away from him, concerned.  
“Mags? Are you okay?” they asked anxiously. Magnus caught his breath.  
“Yes, baby, I’m okay. I was just really close,” he said quietly. “And I didn’t want to finish yet.” Alex bit their lip, and that quiver was now a tremor in their gut. They crawled up over Magnus and leaned over his ear.  
“I want you. Want that dick inside me,” they said softly. Magnus groaned and grabbed them by their hips, crashing their lips together. This kiss was hot and wet, open mouthed as they grinded against each other sloppily. Magnus was pulling at Alex’s shirt, and they stilled, letting him take it off. Magnus swore, eyes devouring Alex’s body. Alex shivred, almost hesistaing in their self-consciousness. But Magnus ran soft fingers over them, then brushed the pad of a finger over a nipple and Alex forgot everything but the feeling of Magnus’ hands, coaxing shivers of that delicious feeling out of Alex, who slumped over Magnus’ shouldren, moaning openly, the sounds music to his ears.  
“Fuck, Alex, keep making those noises and I’ll come right here,” he groaned.  
“Maybe I want you to come all over me,” Alex gasped out and Magnus growled, twisting at the soft bud in between his fingers. Alex gave a choked sob and dug their blunt fingernails into Magnus shoulder.  
“Please, please, for the love of the gods fuck me Magnus,” Alex cried. Magnus caught Alex’s face, cupping it in his hands, calming them with soft strokes.  
“Baby, baby, I’ve got to stretch you first, we’ve got to go slow,” he said soothingly. Alex gulped in air, nodding, and beant down, yanking off their boxers. Magnus sucked in a breath and sent a prayer for sanity. He lifted Alex’s legs over his shoulders, leaving Alex open and painfully inviting. Fuck, he wished he could just fuck them right there. Instead he ran and tentative finger over their slit. They keened, the high cry bouncing off the walls. Magnus nearly came at the combined force of Alex’s verbal response to his finger brushing their opening, and the feeling of the soft, damp skin. He pressed forward gently, marveling at how easily Alex’s body adjusted.  
“Gods, it’s like you’re made for this,” he gasped. Alex moaned.  
“I- I might have fingered myself earlier,” Alex whispered.  
“Fuck, I’m going to die,” Magnus gasped, hand not between Alex’s legs grabbing their hip.  
“Nuh uh, not before you fuck me,” Alex siad breathlessly. Magnus curled his finger and they moaned under him. “More!” He obliged, pumping deeper until the walls relaxed around his finger.  
“Gonna add another finger, sweets,” he murmured, brushing hair out of Alex’s face. Alex hissed sharply and tried to close their legs as Mangus shallowly finger fucked them. His fingers never seemed large until they where inside me, Alex though.  
“Fuck baby,” Magnus murmred. Alex laughed softly.  
“Te-tell me ‘bout it,” they gasped, Magnus fingers curling. He leaned over his parenter, kissing their throat over their collarbone. “No, really, Mag, please.” Magnus looked down at Alex, chewing his lip.  
“You sure baby?”  
“Gods, yes you idiot!” Alex cried, exasperated and wanting.  
“That's my baby,” Magnus rasped into their ear, and lined up his aching cock with Alex’s opening. They shuddered at his words, voice catching on a moan. Magnus’ tip slid in.  
“Fuck, fuck, more!” they gasped, fingers scrambling at his back. Magnus rocked his hips, hissing as Alex’s body swallowed him. He bottomed out, then covered Alex’s body with his, pressing soft kisses over their chest as they adjusted to their boyfriend.  
“Move,” they snapped. Magnus raised an eyebrow and thrust his hips. Alex screamed, arching off the bed. They gasped a raspy sob ad Magnus brushed a reassuring hand across their forehead, tangling his hand in their hair.  
“I got you baby, hold on to me, gonna fuck you, fuck you baby,” Magnus babbled, bruing his hands in Alex’s hair, propped up on his elbows, pistoning his hips in that prefect tight, wet heat. Alex mumbled encouragements between moans, their nails still dragging up and down Magnus’ back. Every dull burn of a scrape mixed beautifuly with the fucking ethereal friction of Alex. Alex’s long slender fingers caught Magnus’ face and they were kissing, sliding little gasps and sweet nothings into each others mouths. Alex buried their head in the crook of Magnus’ neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. Magnus groaned and pressed their bodies closer together, hiking up his legs around Alex.  
“Like that darlin’? Alex mumrmerd, “Hang on.” Alex wiggled out from under Magnus and pushed him down onto the bed. They straddled him, grinding against his dick. He groaned, rutting up into them. “Want me to ride you? Huh, darlin?” Mangus swore and gripped Alex’s hips.  
“Go on babydoll, fuck yourself,” he growled. Alex trembled, lining up Magnus’cock before sinking down on it, slow and tortuous. When they were finally seated the wiggled their hips in a circle experimentally. Magnus hissed, his grip on Alex’s hips growing bruising. Alex bit their lip and bounced up an down. The tremors that followed made their knees weak. Alex bounced up and down until their thighs ached. When they slowed, Magnus’ tightend his grip on their hips and lifted them up and down gently fucking them. Alex moaned, head thrown back, no consideration for noise.  
“Shit babydoll,” Magnus hissed, bucking his hips up into Alex. They moaned and dug their nails into his back in response.  
“Ugh,” they muttred, “I’m gon- fuck!” They wimpred as Magnus shifted his hips. He pounded hard. “Mags, I’m gonna-”  
“S’ok baby, me- ah- me t-too,” he gasped. Alex’s hand found Magnus’, gasping. They shuddered into each other, biting off gasps into kisses, coming in the soft light, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! i don't know if anyone will actually read this but i love fierrochase so much and wanted to write some (hopefully) not cringe cute smut.


End file.
